Funeral
by FromTheFuture
Summary: Alec y Magnus, en San Valentín. El título dice el resto. -Portada de Cassandra Jean. Este fic participa en el reto especial "Cartas de flores" del foro Cazadores de Sombras.


**Disclaimer:** El enorme universo de los Cazadores de Sombras y la integridad de sus personajes (salvo la familia de Simon e Isabelle, y la de Magnus y Alec, que me las he inventado yo) pertenecen a **Cassandra Clare**. Con un pequeño cameo de La Muerte, un ser al que sólo pueden ver los gatos (por eso Magnus... ya veréis, no quiero spoilear ;D), sacado de la obra de **Terry Pratchett**. Pero como no es más que un cameo, no cuenta como crossover.

**Palabras:** 647 contando con el título.

**N/A:** _Este fic participa en el reto especial de San Valentín "Cartas de flores" del foro "Cazadores de Sombras"._

* * *

><p><em><span>Funeral<span>_

_por FromTheFuture_

* * *

><p>El calendario marcaba el día 14 de febrero. Alec sonreía pero Magnus apenas era capaz de contener las lágrimas, y si lo hacía era sólo porque no pensaba llorar delante del nefilim. Nunca. Y menos por una vieja amiga (de la que, aunque tratara de negarlo, ya hacía tiempo que intuía su visita), como era la Muerte.<p>

Así que Magnus se tragó las ganas de llorar y sonrió a su marido mientras le acariciaba suavemente el pelo. Pero no debió de ser una sonrisa especialmente alegre.

—No estés triste —dijo Alec en un susurro mientras apretaba la mano que el brujo tenía sobre la cama—. No puedo irme si te dejo así.

—Pues no te vayas —replicó el brujo levantando sus manos entrelazadas y acariciando el dorso de la de él con la mejilla, aún con esa sonrisa triste en la cara.

—No podemos posponer esto más —intervino la Muerte desde la puerta, y Magnus le lanzó una mirada taciturna; sus ojos felinos relampaguearon. Presidente Miau le bufó desde debajo de la cama—. Todos vuestros familiares y amigos ya se han despedido y vuelto a despedir. Habéis recapitulado todas las anécdotas imaginables (no sabía que una vida diera para tanto, y eso que las he visto todas). Es la hora de despedirse, brujo. —Pronunció éstas últimas palabras con una nota extraña en su normalmente inerte voz; podría ser la misma nota que ponemos cuando tratamos de dar apoyo moral a nuestros allegados.

Magnus volvió a posar sus ojos en su marido, y pensó, inevitablemente, en Tessa. Si ella había conseguido sobrevivir a Will y había "rehecho" su vida, supuso, egoístamente, que él también podría.

—Te amo —susurró, y al decirlo comprendió que no había forma de sobrevivir a esos hermosos ojos azules, a esa sonrisa de paz ni a todo por lo que habían pasado juntos. Y comprendió también que no podría evitar que el tiempo decolorara aquello en su recuerdo, como esas fotos antiguas que se guardan pero nunca captan del todo lo que trataban de fotografiar en un principio.

—Yo también. Para siempre.

Presidente Miau dejó de bufar a la puerta, ahora vacía, y se restregó contra las piernas de su amo. Ya no había motivos para no llorar, pero aún así no soltó ni una lágrima. Odiaba el día de los enamorados.

0-o-o-O-o-o-0

La cremación se produjo en un silencio casi sepulcral. Isabelle sollozaba levemente abrazada a Simon, su largo cabello —ahora plateado— aún tenía por costumbre cubrirle la cara. Su hijo mayor estaba junto a ella, al lado de su propia mujer. Magnus ni siquiera se había parado a pensar en lo destrozada que estaría Isabelle, ya que había tenido que ir al funeral de dos de sus hermanos.

Jace y Clary estaban unos pasos a la izquierda del brujo, la mano de Jace descansaba sobre el lugar en el que estaba su descolorida runa de parabatai. Clary le apretaba la otra con fuerza. Su propia familia se encontraba allí, su hija muy recta, tratando de mantener la compostura mientras las lágrimas bañaban sus mejillas. Sus nietos, algunos hasta con sus parejas… Todos. Pero se seguía sintiendo demasiado solo.

_Somos polvo y sombras. _Ésas palabras le taladraban la mente y daban vueltas y más vueltas en su cabeza. Ahora las entendía más que nunca. Al final, todos ellos eran polvo en la Ciudad de Hueso. Al final sólo quedaban sus sombras en el recuerdo.

Magnus nunca se uniría a Alec en lo que sea que hubiera después de la vida, incluso si alguna vez llegaba a morir. Ya no se volverían a encontrar. Y supuso que eso, el saber que su alma estaba rota irremediablemente y que Alec se había llevado un trozo con él a donde fuera que hubiese ido, era lo más cerca de la muerte que podría estar.

Esa fue la vez que más le pesó ser inmortal.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Nota final:<strong> antes de que enviéis a vuestro matones, sicarios y demás amiguitos bonachones a por mí, me defenderé. He dado a Alec y a Magnus una larga, feliz y próspera vida juntos. Les he dado hijos. Y si he escrito sobre el momento de la muerte del nefilim, (que no era mi intención en un principio), lo he hecho porque tengo un lado psicópata que necesita salir de vez en cuando... Esto... Digo... Que como la carta que me ha tocado es la de Magnus (bellota, inmortalidad; podéis verla como portada), pues he pensado que este momento le iba que ni pintado. Y, como además, la historia tenía que ir sobre un San Valentín, pues ¡_voilà_!

Pero, aún así, no termina de convencerme del todo el resultado final... Yo quería hacerlo más largo. En fin. Dejo que vosotros, lectores, juzguéis.

Podéis dejar vuestras quejas en el recuadrito de abajo, serán atendidas en orden de prioridad :D


End file.
